Sasuke Uchiha OneShot love story
by Devilninja16
Summary: A short sasuke love story...Edited 14/08/13


**Sasuke one shot **

**NAME: Laylah**

**AGE: 13**

**HAIR: long, brown, straight**

**EYES: Green**

I waited in a clearing in the forest with the rest of Team 7, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. We were all starting to get annoyed at Kakashi sensei, '_why is he always late'_ I thought to myself. Suddenly from out of nowhere he appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"About time" I mumbled under my breath, as I got up from under a tall tree, with a thick trunk, that I was resting against.

"Ok guys, Are you ready to train" Kakashi sensei asked, smiling down at our annoyed faces, from under is mask.

Kakashi got us into pairs. I was with Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were put together.

"Ok now you fight your partners until one gives up" Kakashi said, "It's as simple as that"

Naruto took of his jacket and sat it down, getting into his fighting stance, ready to fight Sakura.

Kakashi went over and sat up in the tall tree I was under before. He pulled out his book 'make out paradise' and began to read.

I looked at Sasuke; I didn't want to fight him. I knew he was way better than me. I wanted to fight Sakura, cause I knew I could kick her ass any day.

"Sensei? Can we trade partners? I don't want to fight Sasuke," I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"What are you scared, Laylah" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. This made me angry, I lunged at him, punching him in the head, but he dodged it. "Is that all you got," he said making me even angrier.

You began throwing kicks and punches at Sasuke, none of them hit him. He blocked and dodged every one of my moves.

I pulled out my kunai knife, which was strapped to the side of my left leg. I started swinging at him with it, but Sasuke was way to fast for me. Sasuke pulled out his own kunai knife. Both of our knifes clashed together, as we both sent them flying towards each other.

Already Sakura had given up in her fight against Naruto. Naruto was going easy on her, and she still lost.

Kakashi took no interest to what was going on around him, as he kept reading his book. Sasuke and I continued our fight, paying no attention to Naruto, who was now flirting with Sakura.

After what felt like hours, I began to feel very weak. I had many little cuts over my body, from Sasuke. He however did not have a scratch on him.

"Ready to give up yet Laylah?" Sasuke asked, as he ducked down from the kick, I just sent towards his head

"Never!" I yelled at him. I began to do hand signs, making my shadow clones appear around Sasuke. _'Got him now' _I smirked to myself.

I got them all to attack at once _'this had to work'._

Not before long Sasuke had defeated them all. He came out of the attack with only one little scratch on his cheek. I looked angrily at him, in a second flat Sasuke appeared right in front of me. He pinned me against a tree with his kunai knife pressed against my neck. "Give up now?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No'' I growled at him and struggled against him, trying to get free. Sasuke held me against the tree tighter, pressing the kunai knife against my neck harder. It cut into the flesh of my neck. I could feel a dribble of blood run down my neck.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke and I with a concerned look upon his face. He knew that I wouldn't give up. He sighed and jumped out of the tree down next to Sasuke and I, "ok that's enough now, Sasuke you win" he announced.

"WHAT!" I yelled, "I didn't even give up yet"

Kakashi walked off shrugging his shoulders "lets call it a day shall we. I will see you all here tomorrow" he said as he left.

Naruto and Sakura left after him, Leaving Sasuke and I alone. He still had me pinned to the tree, with the kunai still against my neck. I glared at him as he took the kunai away, still pinning me to the tree, but now with both of his hands.

"You can let go of me now" I said trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Why would I do that? I got you right where I want you. We are all alone now" he said giving me a sexy smirk, I got annoyed at him, but couldn't help the blush that appeared on my cheeks

Sasuke moved in closer to me pressing his body against mine. His body felt nice and warm against my own. He removed one of his hands, so he was only pinning me against the tree with one hand. I tried to push him off me, but he was still way too strong for me.

Sasuke's other hand then began to journey its way up my shirt. The feel of his hand on my skin made me gasp in shock. "No stop" I begged as I began trying to push him off me, but he only held on tighter. Sasuke's hand began going really far up my shirt. It was right under my breast now, when all of the sudden we herd a noise coming from the trees. Sasuke automatically let go of me, removing his hand from my shirt just in time, as Naruto came out from the trees.

He looked at us questionably and said, "forgot my jacket" he picked it up, and went to leave but he stopped as I yelled out to him.

"Hey, wait for me Naruto. I will walk back with you" I quickly walked away from Sasuke, and left with Naruto, leaving Sasuke behind.

That night as I lay in bed, I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. I actually wanted to kiss him earlier. But then who wouldn't he's hot after all. The only reason I didn't was because I was pissed off that he beat me. I hated nothing more than losing. As I continued with my thoughts of Sasuke, a noise from out side my window broke me out of them. I got up and slowly walking over to my opened window. I looked outside scanning the area with my eyes. From out of the dark, Sasuke jumped into my bedroom window, smirking at me.

I backed away towards my bed, and stopped as the back of my legs hit the edge. Sasuke came towards me slowly pulling out his kunai knife from the side of his leg. I looked at it with fear in my eyes. Sasuke noticed this and pointed it towards me. Seeing me scared was very pleasurable to him. Then in an instant he pounced on me, making me fall down on my bed, with him on top of me.

He pinned my hands above my head with his hands, and he pinned my legs down with his own. He held the kunai to my neck, I went to scream but he covered my mouth with his own, kissing me.

He parted his lips from mine, leaning in towards my ear "relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. He threw the kunai knife to floor. "I'm only messing with around with you" Sasuke said as he began kissing my neck, causing me to moan with pleasure.

"Sasuke, why are you doing this?" I asked him, as he lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes.

"Because I like you," he said still looking in my eyes.

"Well why didn't you just tell me instead of sneaking in my room at night scaring me half to death" I said kind of angrily.

Sasuke smirked "Where is the fun in that"

He began kissing my neck again, and I closed my eyes in pleasure. He kissed up my neck all the way to my lips, kissing them roughly.

I kissed him back, as I felt his tongue run over my lips begging to be let inside. I parted my lips slightly and felt his tongue slide in my mouth straight away. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue rubbed against my own.

Sasuke let go of my hands running them down my body, to my legs. He opened them so his legs were now in between mine.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck while he rested his on my thighs. Things began to get heated and more passionate between us. "Are you ready for this?" he asked me. I nodded shyly as we took things to the next level.

I woke the next day to notice Sasuke was no longer with me in my room. He must of left as soon as I fell asleep.

I sighed getting out of bed and getting dressed in my clothes. We had to meet Kakashi again today, for some more training.

I headed out of my door, walking to the forest in a quickened pace. I was excited to see Sasuke. After last night I think I might be in love with him, but unlike every other girl in the village I had real feelings for him. Not just feelings because I find him attractive.

As I approached the clearing I could see Sasuke standing there with his arms folded across his chest. He looked annoyed. I didn't blame him; I would be annoyed to if Sakura was flirting with me.

"Hey Sasuke" I said waving and smiling at him, as I approached him and Sakura. Sasuke looked at me and said nothing back. I looked at Sakura "can you go away please" I asked in a bitter tone.

Sakura gave me a dirty look "No way. I'm not leaving you alone with my Sasuke" She growled. Naruto came over and joined us to see what was going on.

"He's not your Sasuke" I yelled back "that's why he was with me last night, and not you"

Sakura looked shocked and turned towards Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders "I have no idea what she is going on about, I was at home last night" He smirked at me "having some good dreams are we" He mocked me and walked away.

I felt like he had just stabbed his kunai knife into my heart. Tears welled up in my eyes and I walked out of the forest. On my way back home I passed Kakashi sensei. He stopped me with his outstretched arm.

"Training is this way," He said to me.

"I'm really not feeling well today Sensei" I mumbled, not looking at him, so he couldn't tell that I was crying.

"Alright than. I guess we will see you tomorrow"

He moved his arm away allowing me to proceed. As soon as I got home, I went straight into my bed. I plopped face down and buried my face into my pillow.

I felt heart broken. Sasuke had pretended to like me, just so he could sleep with me. I had lost my virginity to a complete jerk and there was no getting it back.

Fresh tears came to my eyes as I sobbed into my pillow, making it wet from all my tears. Time seemed to move so slowly, but eventually I drifted off to sleep.

A tapping at my window woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes, placing my hand up to my now, throbbing head. I groaned looking at the window where the noise was coming from. My face turned into a frown as I seen Sasuke at my window.

"Go away" I growled at him. He was the last person I wanted to see.

Sasuke let himself into my window; he made his way over to my bed and sat next to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"You're a Liar" I yelled at him "That's what's a matter"

"I only lied to Sakura and Naruto. Not what I told you"

"Why did you do that? You made me look like an idiot" I sobbed

"I just didn't want them to know and for everyone to make a big deal out of this"

Sasuke moved closer to me, putting his arm around my waist, holding me "besides it will be much more fun sneaking around" He whispered in my ear, kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed "ok, just for now though"

Sasuke nodded smiling, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

Sasuke was now my dirty little secret.


End file.
